


What's Fusion?

by Minty_Jade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Blood and Injury, Cyan - Freeform, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fusion, Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gem's stronger, Galra Empire, Holt's don't want pidge fusing with lance, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance's family is pretty chill about it, Love, Panic Attacks, Pidgeance, Pining Lance (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Serious Injuries, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Jade/pseuds/Minty_Jade
Summary: Pidge and Lance have been dating for a few month's, and one day during the trip back to earth, they are both assigned to a mission on a planet, a simple run and go mission, right?WHen they arrive, they find that they've been outnumbered, and don't know what to do.. Until.. They find themselves fusing Into cyan.ORPidge and lance's mission is invaded, and They fuse into one person, and their pretty OP and lit YEETPlease read I need friends ;w;





	What's Fusion?

**Author's Note:**

> The Ship for this is plance, and I plan to have about 2-4 chapter's, although I might go more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! please do share if you enjoy, it really helps and motivates me to make more! Please tell me your opinions in the comments! Bye!
> 
> In this, Lance is about 17, and katie is 16. She's much taller tho, since she looks short af. She's about the height of lance, a few inches or so shorter. About allura's exact height lol.
> 
> lance's family is going to be accepting of fusion since they've seen it all, but the holt's are gonna be really off by it. They'll think its really weird.

When two people with heart’s as one become closer, and stronger together. This is called Fusion.  
Pidge and lance have dated for a few months. One day, they are assigned to a mission. When they get to the planet, they find themselves outnumbered, and have no clue what to do. The two find themselves fusing into Cyan.

 

“Lance! NO!”  
Pidge tried to scream, but all that came out was a painful feeling in their throat. They were pinned down by galra, and lance was being dragged away, Despite his attempts at fighting.  
She screamed as she saw his leg being twisted so he couldn’t run, and him falling toward the floor. Yet, he still refused to give up. He yelled that he refused to be taken, he would never fall to the galra. Pidge had quieted, feeling her body in extreme fear.. *Is he all you care about?*  
“Lance..” She mumbled, no longer screaming, but calm and quiet. Lance could barely even hear them. She closed her eyes, succumbing to the darkness. It was not too long after that, that she would hear lance taking down the final galra, he hadn’t given up. He drove them back as far as he possibly could. “Pidge! Are you alright?” he asked, fearing the worst... She smiled up to him, proud that he was able to drive them back. “I managed to take them out for now... We don’t have enough time, we need to calm down, and get out of here soon.” He bent down and began to patch the nail wound that was across her neck from the galra pinning her down and her bloodied body.  
Lance was caught off guard, patching her small wounds up so they could go, They just needed enough time... Two galra had grabbed lance, Stabbing their sword-like weapons into his leg. Pidge watched in horror as his fragile body was dragged away. She’d left her bayard in green, and the two lions were far off, unable to respond to the call. Luckily, she was able to hop up, and grab his leg, pulling with all the strength in her small body.  
“Pidge...Pidge let go.” He gasped, trying not to let the pain get worse. “No! I won’t let you go! I won’t let you go lance!” She cried, holding on. “Pidge! They only want one of us, You must stay safe so you can get the others! It’s no use if I come back dead.” He yelled at her, “GO!”  
“No! I won’t! I won't let go until your safe!” She cried, “Please. You can handle the blue lion yourself.. We have enough paladins for now. Please, just go... For me?” He felt the shock of pain run across his body as the galra tugged even harder, More was beginning to surround them. On the last whim, Pidge grabbed both leg’s, and kicked off, managing to get him out of the galra’s grip. They both fell onto the ground, bodies damaged in horrid way’s.

“I thought I told you to let go Pidge..” He wrapped his arm’s around her body, just wanting to never let go. “Lance. I’d never let go of you... Ever..”

And there it was. The area filled with a cyan-colored fog. Two paladin’s, heart’s beating as one. The lions had notified the rest of the paladin’s of the situation and had rushed their way to the planet. They expected something horrible. But... They found something beautiful.

The fog disappeared,  
 _What’s their name? No, wait... What's our name? No.. My name..My name_..  
They stood up, finding themselves to be a decent height. A decent build, long leg’s, and a light-blue, Turquoise colored paladin armor. They had medium length Light blue hair and freckles. They saw the amounts of galra growing around them and looked to the Bayard. It was a pistol-like gun. Both of them knew what to do... They were going to fight, and they are GOING to win. They are ready to never let go. They will do this.  
 _My name is Cyan._

 

When the paladins arrived at the scene, Shiro was shocked at the galra, they’d all been taken down. The only remaining thing was the ship, which the black lion took out quickly, with Keith piloting. They all landed near the two lion’s and looked around for their owner’s. Coran and Allura had soon called for everyone toward a clearing, where a figure lay unconscious. “I.. I don’t believe it. The paladins have fused..” Coran spoke, shocked at the figure. Allura smiled, as everyone gathered around. Keith was the first to talk. “So.. What is fusion? And why are they just one person?”  
Allura decided to tell them, as coran was taking care of helping the two unfuse and wake up.  
“Well. Fusion is when two people are able to become one. It’s mostly when they are emotionally attached. Their mind and body become one, it’s an entirely new entity. The original paladins were able to do it in battle, as they’d known each other for hundred’s of years. I and coran didn’t expect any of you to be able to do it, except for maybe Shiro and Keith. But this? It’s amazing. Pidge and lance are in perfect sync, Emotionally, mentally and physically.”

 

As they watched coran try to help the two unfuse, they eventually were able to. The two glowed a white light and were able to have a stable unfusion. Lance and pidge’s bodies both instantly were covered in their original wound’s. Lance’s legs both shot, and pidge’s body cut, scraped, and her left eye bleeding. They layed on the grass, arm's wrapped around eachother, and smiling. They were broken and ruined, but they were still alive..  
The paladin’s instantly rushed them to the lions. The castle wasn’t with them anymore, so they’d simply have to do the best they could until they got to earth.


End file.
